Born This Way
by LonelyKangaroo
Summary: Maureen seen by Joanne's loving eyes and vice-versa. A sort of "25 facts about". 1st chapter: Maureen / 2nd chapter: Joanne. R & R :)
1. My honeybear

My honeybear:

- loves to cover her rusk with an incredibile amount of chocolate spread and gets angry every time the rusk breaks in the middle

- she'd rather die than admit she snores

- hides my glasses when she doesn't want me to work on my papers, so I'm forced to do something "special" for her to get them back

- doesn't remove her make up at night only to wake me up in the morning saying: "Look Joanne! I'm a panda!"

- often curles up in bed and cries her eyes out thinking about Angel

- says she hates me at least three times a day when she's on her period, never meaning it

- loves to climb on the roof and tell the world that she loves me

- is scared by every type of bug except caterpillars. She thinks they're sweet as hell.

- has not yet figured out how to do a proper laundry

- gets very much into films and talks with the character telling them what to, getting upset when they obviously don't listen to her

- goes outside when it's raining just to sing "I'm singing in the rain"

- knows exactly where my weak points are and loves catching me unawares kissing and touching me in those points

- slaps my butt in public places on purpose to see other people's expressions

- has a spark of despair in her eyes whenever she sees the scars on her arm

- never misses an episode of Gilmore Girls, still dreaming of a mother she never had

- loves to rest her head on my shoulder, occasionally giving me a kiss on the neck or cheek

- acts like a child most of the time, yet be surprisingly wise when she wants to

- has learned all the legal terms watching Law & Order

- tickles me mercilessly when I don't want to divert attention from my papers

- begged me three days to go to the cinema to see Madagascar and laughed her ass off like a child during the film

- flaps her hands frantically to make the nail polish dry faster, sticking out her toungue when I call her "little hen"

- says sometimes she hears Angel's voice in the wind that whispers through the trees

- has a pair of hideous bunny slippers given her by Collins. She called the left slipper Dil, the right Do. My God…

- pretends not to be scared when we watch a horror movie and then spends the night glued to me

- isn't perfect, but makes me feel the luckiest person on Earth every day of my life

This is my Maureen. She's born this way.


	2. My pookie

My pookie:

- thinks I don't hear her when she sings in the shower

- first than to me, she is married to her work

- turns into a real tomboy when we watch football on tv

- has the ability of bearing me even when I'm the most hateful person in the world

- loves when I run my fingers through her hair

- drives me crazy when she tells me she wears some sexy underwear under her sober lawyer clothes

- has the most perfect mocha skin I've ever seen

- sometimes makes a detour to the park on the way back home from work just to smell the scent of freshly cut grass

- loves to watch shooting stars from the window

- thinks I'm unaware of her fixation with my ass

- cried only at Angel's funeral and I never saw her cry again, but sometimes I hear her sobbing during the night

- loves to tangle her legs with mine in bed

- still blushes a bit when we kiss in public, and that makes her even sweeter

- is afraid of thunderstorms and wants me to hold her tight when the wind is howling outside

- must look in the vocabulary every single word she doesn't know the meaning

- can drain a beer faster than me and she never fails to make me aware of it with a teasing smirk

- loves to slap my bra and see me go mad

- doesn't eat cornflakes because she says they taste like polystyrene

- thinks I don't know she has a collection of Playboy in a box under the bed. Hehehe…

- puts her face close to mine while I'm waking up and laughs her ass off when I open my eyes and get scared

- comes to cuddle me whenever she sees me sad

- always wear a delicious perfume that makes her smell like vanilla

- loves to turn on the radio and dance with me

- can't talk on the phone without drawing things on a paper

- isn't perfect, but makes me feel the luckiest person on Earth every day of my life

This is my Joanne. She's born this way.


End file.
